


Unexpected Alpha

by Theatregirl7299



Series: Unxepected [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/pseuds/Theatregirl7299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a responsible unattached Omega, Jensen always reported to his designated center for his heat. As a responsible unattached Alpha, Jared always reported to a center that needed him...as long as Jensen wasn’t there. It always worked for the two roommates – until Jensen goes into heat early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters/Pairings:** Jensen/Jared, Brief mentions of Jason, Alona, Chris, Steve and Michael Weatherly  
>  **Beta:**[](http://miri-thompson.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://miri-thompson.livejournal.com/) **miri_thompson**  
>  Written for my February entry in [](http://smpc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smpc.livejournal.com/)**smpc**.
> 
>  

“Yo, Jensen, get your ass up!” The shouting and the pounding on his bedroom door woke Jensen from a dead sleep. Groaning, he rolled over and dragged his pillow over his head to block out the sound. Last night’s imbibing of tequila shots and beer were not playing nice with his stomach and he could feel his hangover ratcheting up.

“Go ‘way!” he croaked.

“Nuh uh, it’s time to get up!” Jensen dimly heard the door open. “You promised to drive me to the Center and I can’t be late again. Alona will have my ass.” Jensen groaned as the bed sagged and hands pulled at the pillow. “C’mon, you promised!”

Jensen opened one bloodshot eye and glared at the figure sitting next to him. Jared was bouncing the bed, a huge grin on his face. Jensen knew he was doing it on purpose just to annoy him. He growled at his roommate, which only encouraged him to smile wider and bounce harder.

“God damn it, Jay, stop!” Jensen flung a hand out and smacked Jared on the leg. “Gonna puke if you keep that up.”

“Then get your loser ass out of bed and I will.”

“Five more minutes.” Jensen whimpered as Jared successfully managed to separate him from the pillow. “I swear I’ll get up.” He kept his eyes shut but the morning sun streaming in through the window was still painful.

“Nope. Up time.” The next thing Jensen knew, Jared had crawled on top of him and began dragging the comforter down. “Don’t make me lick you like last time.”

“Get offa me!” Jensen yelped as Jared started tickling. Flailing about, he managed to trap one of Jared’s big hands underneath him and hold the other one away from his body.

“Gonna get up?” Jared grinned at him, his hair flopping in his eyes.

“Yes, you fucker!” Jensen shoved him off the bed, deriving no small satisfaction as Jared fell on his ass. “I’m up, okay?”

Jared stood. “Good. You’ve got a half hour before we have to leave.” Jensen watched him shimmy out of the bedroom, dancing to some beat that only he could hear.

“Pushy Alpha,” Jensen muttered, sitting up and willing his head not to explode.

“Cranky Omega!” Jared tossed over his shoulder. “Your coffee and Advil are on the bathroom counter. You’re welcome.”

Jensen sighed and headed to the bathroom to shower last night’s debauchery off his skin. At least it was only liquor and cigarette smoke this time and not some random Alpha or Beta scent. He and Jared had gone out to hear Chris and Jason play and Jensen made sure he never hooked up with anyone when he was hanging out with Jared, even when he was this close to his heat.

Stepping under the spray, he closed his eyes and thought about the one time he did. The look in Jared’s eyes when Jensen went out back with that Alpha lawyer was one he never wanted to see again. Even though Jared’s voice said it was no big deal, his face told a different story. Sad, like a puppy abandoned by its owner. It made Jensen feel so bad that halfway through sucking the guy’s cock, he pulled off and headed back into the club, leaving the guy cursing, his dick hanging out.

Jensen still found the occasional fuck buddy – just not when he and Jared were out together. Chris had given him shit about being a knot slut, but after his attempt at a friends with benefits relationship with his former editor Michael Weatherly, he steered clear of hooking up with anyone he was friends with.

His thoughts were interrupted by the smell of coffee. In the shower.

“What the -?” He opened his eyes and saw a large hand with a mug edging its way around the shower curtain. “Jared!”

“What!” Jared’s voice was muffled. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t hurry. I was just helping you multitask!”

“Get the hell out of the bathroom or I’ll make you walk!” Jensen grabbed the mug before it disappeared. Taking a big sip, he couldn’t help but grin as he heard Jared shout that he was picking out Jensen’s clothes for the day. For all his Alpha genes, there were some times when Jensen swore his best friend was half Omega. Putting the mug back on the bathroom counter, he hurried up before Jared found him something pink to wear.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

“So which Center are you scheduled for?” Jensen glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure he was clear of traffic before he changed lanes.

“Alona has me at Round Rock this time.” Jared shifted his backpack across his knees. “She wants me to stay the whole week, so I won’t be back until next Saturday.”

“Bummer, you’ll miss the Cowboys-Saints game.” Jensen took the Round Rock exit and followed the signs to the Omega Center.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve got money on that one, too.” Jared frowned. “And knowing Chad, he’ll try to find some loophole to not pay me if I win.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Murray pays up.” Jensen grinned. “May give me the opportunity to smack him around some.”

“Hey, he’s not _that_ bad!” Jared protested.

“Jared, I had to bail the two of you out of jail last month for drunk and disorderly!” Jensen shook his head. “The sergeant on duty gave me down the road for ‘letting my Alpha get caught up with that kind of riff raff.’ Seems Mr. Murray is a regular guest.”

“The cop thought I was your Alpha?” Jared started laughing. “That’s priceless.”

“Yeah. It was easier to let him believe that. Got you out sooner.” Jensen tried not to let Jared’s laughter bother him. They were friends, that was it, but Jared always got a kick out of other folks thinking they were an item. Most of the time Jensen laughed along with him, but there were times when he wondered what it would be like if Jared were his Alpha.

“So, do you think you’ll meet your mate this time?” Changing the subject seemed to be the better thing to do.

“God, I hope so.” Jared dug into his backpack and pulled out his ID and lanyard. “I get that we have to go in once a month to help keep the Omega population healthy and tone down the Alpha hormones, but it’s getting to be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Oh yeah, spending a week having fantastic sex with an Omega who’s desperate for you to fuck them,” Jensen scoffed. “So much trouble.”

“Hey, I never said the sex was bad.” Jared chuckled. “It’s just…I want that connection, you know? Like Chris and Steve have.”

Jensen knew what he meant. Their friend Chris met his mate Steve while he was fulfilling his week at an Omega Center in Oklahoma. The two had been inseparable ever since and were expecting their first pups in two months. “Well just think about the good you’re doing for us lowly Omegas.”

“Smart ass.” Jared punched Jensen’s shoulder. “It’s not like you don’t enjoy it either.”

“Hey, not while I’m driving!” Jensen steadied the car. “Okay, yeah, the sex is great, but my heats always seem to happen at the wrong time. Like last year when we had tickets to the Mavericks-Spurs game.”

“Yeah, that did suck.” Jared was quiet for a moment. “Well maybe this time will work out better. And who knows, maybe you’ll find _your_ mate this time.”

“You know I’m not looking.” Jensen pulled into a parking spot in front of the Round Rock Center. “I’m happy the way things are.”

“I know.” Jared climbed out of the car and grabbed his duffel from the back seat. Leaning in, he grinned at Jensen. “But you know that because you’re not looking, you’ll find your mate.”

“Whatever.” Jensen shot back. “You better go before Alona comes out here looking for you.”

“Shit!” Jared shut the car door and headed to the front door.

Jensen rolled down the window. “Move that ass, Padalecki! The Omegas are waiting!” He laughed when Jared flipped him off as he entered the building.

Smiling to himself, Jensen put the car in reverse and headed back home to start his workday.

Α∗Ω∗Α∗Ω∗Α

Halfway through his day, Jensen was ready to throw his laptop out the window. Danneel, his editor, had decimated his most recent article, telling him he totally missed the point of the piece and calling for a rewrite. She’d also rejected his newest pitches, informing Jensen that ‘modern Omegas didn’t need to have a comparison of the latest cooking gadgets.’ He was _this_ close to quitting and telling her she was an insufferable bitch.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the headache away. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. Running the tap, he tested the temperature with his finger, hissing when the touch of the water hurt his skin.

 _Fuck!_ Jensen cursed, realizing what was happening. He was starting his heat. A week early. He ran down the list of early indicators.

Irritability. _check._

Sensitivity. _check._

Headache. _check._

Grabbing his cell, he punched in the call-in number for the Omega Center in downtown Austin. It was the closest to their apartment and if his symptoms were coming on this fast, he wouldn’t be able to make it to the Center in Cedar Park where he usually went.

_“Austin Omega Center, how may I help you?”_

“Omega JRA1529. My heat is starting early and I need to come in.” Jensen could feel the prickles down his back begin. He grimaced – his heat was coming on faster than normal. “I’m already in Stage 1.”

 _“Can you come in yourself or do we need to send a carrier for you?”_ The voice switched from pleasant to professional and Jensen could hear the sounds of typing.

“No. I can come in myself. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

_“We’ll have a space ready for you.”_

“Thank…thank you.” Jensen shuddered, droplets of sweat breaking out on his skin. He hung up, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door.

He called Danneel from the car, told her she was absolutely right about the article, but that he wouldn’t be able to edit it until after his heat and would she please make arrangements for the dogs since Jared wasn’t home. At least it sounded like he said that. He wasn’t sure how the words came out due to waves of need setting his body on fire.

Jensen didn’t know how he made it to the Austin Omega Center without crashing his car. By the time he staggered through the door, he was drenched in sweat, slick running down his legs, his breathing harsh and his cock hard as he scented all the different Alphas in the building.

The minute she saw him, the receptionist pressed a button and an alarm pealed throughout the building. Moments later, two burly Betas caught Jensen before he dropped and carried him past the interior doors into an empty heat room.

“Can you tell me your ID?” one of them asked as Jensen felt them remove his clothes. The other started to wipe him down gently with a cool towel.

“J...R…A…15…29,” he ground out between clenched teeth. The damp cloth felt wonderful and horrible at the same time. Jensen moaned as the edge of it brushed his dick. “Please, need an Alpha….”

“They’re on their way, don’t worry,” one of the Betas soothed.

Jensen flipped over onto his stomach with a moan, rutting against the sheets for some kind of relief. It had never been this bad before. The need coursed through his veins like fire, the intensity sparking every nerve ending. “Hurry…please…” The words came out in a whimper.

The door flew open with a crash, and Jensen heard someone speak, but all he could focus on was the delicious scent of Alpha permeating the room. Jensen sucked it in, reveling in the aroma of warmth, of woods, with a hint of sugar, of -.

“Jared?” _What was Jared doing here? This wasn’t his Center._ Jensen shuddered, drinking in Jared’s scent with every gasping breath. He’d scented Jared before - they lived together for Christ’s sake - but never this strong. Never this potent.

“Jen?” Jensen felt the bed sag as Jared sat next to him. “What the hell?” Jared’s hands were on him, stroking his shoulders, his hair, cooling the flames that raged through his body.

“Heat came early,” Jensen managed to force out amongst the thrumming of _Alpha….Alpha…._ in his head. “Had to come here.”

“Fuck, this is not good.” Jared’s hand stilled, touching his cheek. Jensen turned his face to Jared’s palm, warm and calloused, and sighed in pleasure. How did he never realize how good Jared’s hands felt? His friend had touched him often enough. “Jen, we’ve got a problem.”

“What? What’s wrong?” _What could be wrong? Jared was here – he’d take care of everything._ Jensen wrapped his body around Jared’s frame, frowning when he realized Jared was still dressed. This wasn’t going to work if Jared still had his clothes on. Making a displeased sound, he began unbuckling Jared’s belt.

“Jen, stop. STOP!” Jared captured Jensen’s hands. “Jen, you need to focus. It’s important.” Jared’s voice was deep and Jensen heard the command in his tone. He struggled to obey the implicit order.

“Focusing…trying.” He locked eyes with Jared and forced himself to key in to what Jared wanted to tell him. The waves of need subsided as his head cleared. “Jared, what are you doing here?” A cold feeling settled in his stomach as he stared at his roommate.

“That’s what I need to tell you.” Jared looked troubled. “They transferred me here because we’re short Alphas due to the flu.” Jensen didn’t understand what he meant. His confusion must have been obvious because Jared continued. “Jen, there are no other Alphas available here but me.”

 _No other Alphas…_ That meant…

“Yeah. There’s no one else, Jen.”

“Can’t they…” Jensen felt his heat rising and more slick drip down his legs. “Can’t they bring someone else in? Or move me to another Center?”

“There’s nobody else on call and you’re too far into your heat to move you. Jen, I’m sorry. It’s got to be me. And soon. If we don’t you’re going to go into shock.”

Jensen stared at him. Jared had to knot him. “Okay…okay. We can do this.” They could fuck, Jared would take care of his heat and everything would go back to normal. They could laugh it off over beer. Maybe.

“Jen, you know if there were any other way,” Jared began.

“Yeah, I know. Let’s just…let’s just get this over with.” Jensen managed a weak grin. “Think of it this way, now I get to see what all the Betas and Omegas have been gossiping about.”

“Jerk,” Jared retorted with a small smile.

“Bitch,” Jensen responded automatically. He took a deep breath and Jared’s scent flooded his senses spiraling his heat flashes. “Oh god, Jay, it’s getting worse.”

“Okay. Let me…” Jared stood up and started stripping his clothes off. Jensen stared as more and more tanned skin revealed itself. He knew Jared was ripped – the amount of time he spent running and in their weight room could attest to that – but he’d never been able to really _look_ before.

The sight took his breath away. Jared was every Omega’s dream. Tall, with legs for days. His sculpted abs, like Michelangelo’s David. The deep cut of his hip that had Jensen wanting to suck bruises to mark him. His broad shoulders, perfect to hang on to. A lightly furred trail down his stomach to his cock. And oh god, Jared’s cock.

Half erect, nestled in a trimmed nest of curls, it was perfect. Large and ruddy, his knot huge without even being full. Jensen wanted it in him now.

“Jay…” Jared’s name came out in a whimper as Jensen fisted himself, needing to feel pressure on his dick. Slowly he thrust up and down, using his slick to ease the friction. He saw Jared lick his lips, his eyes dark and glittering as he watched Jensen work his cock.

“God, Jen. So beautiful.” Jared’s voice was hoarse. “Want to touch you so bad.” Jared reached his hand out and paused. Hesitating. Jensen realized Jared was waiting for him to give permission.

“Jay, stop stalling. You know I’m a sure thing.” He stroked himself harder, thrilling at the sounds of Jared’s groan.

“I know, you need it, but…” Again the hesitation.

Jensen looked at Jared. Really looked. His roommate was sweating, Alpha pheromones pouring off him. But he still had a tentative look on his face. Like he was afraid he’d hurt Jensen.

Jensen gave a small smile. “Jay? Please…need you to touch me…” he whispered holding out his other hand. “Want this…want you.”

His words were like a dam breaking. In one fluid movement, Jared was on the bed, caressing him, running his hands over Jensen’s overheated body. Stroking and pinching his nipples to hard nubs. Jensen moaned as Jared’s touch set him on fire.

“Fuck, Jay….so good.” He whimpered into Jared’s ear as Jared kissed down the length of his neck and mouthed bruises into his shoulder blades. Sucking on the place right behind his ear that was so sensitive. Jensen would have to ask him later how he knew, but for now he was rubbing his swollen dick against Jared’s hip.

“Oh God, Jen. This is so not how I wanted this to happen.” Jared was whispering against his skin. “Wanted it to be different. Special.”

“It’s okay,” Jensen ground out before silencing Jared with a kiss. The taste exploded across his tongue – sugar and sunshine and _Jared._ “Touch me…” he said, barely audible.

Jensen moaned as Jared’s hand joined his, the two of them wrapped around Jensen’s cock, stroking up and down. “There…right there…” as Jared ran his thumb across the bundle of nerves right under the head. “Oh god…”

“Jen, gotta…” Jared didn’t complete the sentence before Jensen felt him slide down his body, licking a long stripe down Jensen’s cock before wrapping his lips around the tip, flicking his tongue across the slit, once, twice, then a third time.  
.  
“Fuck!” Jensen arched off the bed, thrusting into Jared’s mouth. Jared easily held him down, taking him deep, sucking hard, grazing his teeth along Jensen’s erection, rolling his balls, bringing him _this close_ to coming, then backing off.

“Jay, please…” Jensen was begging. “Need to come…” He moaned as Jared pulled off, chuckling.

“Not yet. Roll over.” Jared’s voice was low, Alpha, and Jensen whimpered as he obeyed. He felt Jared’s hands on his hips, placing him, and shuddered with arousal. “Don’t want you to come till I knot you.”

“Oh god…”

Then Jared was covering him, chest to back, overwhelming Jensen with his scent. “Want you to feel me inside you.” Jared’s fingers caressed his ass, dipping in the cleft, rubbing around his hole. “Want you to take my knot.” Pushing in, one finger at first, Jensen’s slick making it easy. Then two fingers, three. Hitting his prostate. Stretching him. Preparing him for Jared’s cock. “You’re so ready…need to fuck you.” Jared whispering in his ear. “Can I fuck you Jensen?”

“God, yes!” Jensen shoved back, desperately rutting against Jared’s cock. He could feel it, hard against his ass, Jared’s knot swelling. “Please, knot me!”

Then Jared was pushing in, fucking Jensen slowly until his knot rested right against Jensen’s rim. Jensen gasped at the sensations coursing through his body. Jared filled him, more than any other Alpha had, and he hadn’t even knotted him yet.

“God, Jen, you’re so tight.” Jared moaned when Jensen ground his hips, trying to get Jared’s knot inside him. “Knew you would be.”

“Please, Jay…more…need more…”

“Don’t worry, Jen. Gonna take care of you.” Jared rocked back and forth, his knot teasing Jensen as it rubbed against his hole. “Make it so good.”

“Now.” Jensen growled the word. “Damn it, Jay, _now!_ ”

“If you say so.” Suddenly Jensen felt Jared’s arms around his chest, lifting him up against Jared’s body. Jensen’s thighs splayed wide as Jared’s knot caught Jensen’s rim before sliding home. Jared fucked up into him, twisting his hips to go deeper. Pounding against Jensen’s prostate. Jensen keened, his body going into overload with all the sensations.

Jared’s hands were everywhere – tweaking his nipples, jacking Jensen’s dick. “You feel so good wrapped around my cock.” His mouth was right next to Jensen’s ear. “Been wanting this for so long, Jen.”

“Fuck, Jay…harder, please god, harder!” Jensen shoved down, matching Jared’s thrusts, feeling his knot get bigger. “God, gonna come.”

“Yeah, come for me!” Jared’s hand tightened on Jensen’s cock, his calloused thumb flicking over the head of Jensen’s dick. It was enough. Jensen gasped, his orgasm ripping through him, white ropes of semen shooting over his chest, his thighs. Jared thrust into him, his knot locking them together as Jensen shuddered through the aftershocks.

“Oh god…gonna…” Jared froze, then let out a drawn out moan as he came. Jensen felt the liquid heat coating him, spinning him out of control as he came again, helpless in Jared’s arms.

They fell forward onto the bed and Jensen instinctively tilted his head, baring his neck in submission, a strange calmness replacing the earlier emotions. The pain of Jared’s teeth against his skin was fleeting, covered by the pleasure flooding him. He wasn’t really aware of Jared arranging them more comfortably, just the pulsing of Jared’s cock inside him, echoing the thought of _Alpha…mine…Alpha…mine._ ”

Distantly he felt Jared pull the blanket over them, registered the kiss on his temple followed by Jared’s softly whispered, “Mate.”

Jensen’s last conscious thought was, “Oh fuck.”

_fin_


End file.
